A conventional fin-type heat dissipating device having a plurality of fins and a cooling fan is provided for cooling a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. However, it may only dissipate the sensible heat (not latent heat) from a CPU. Its cooling effect is therefore quite limited.
Even a conventional heat exchanger may be installed on a CPU to apply a water flow through the heat exchanger to absorb and dissipate the heat from the CPU. However, the heat exchanger provided with a forced circulation of water flow therethrough will require a complex, heavy and expensive equipment or system, especially not suitable for portable or personal computers.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional heat dissipating device for CPU, and invented the present self-recirculated heat dissipating means for cooling central processing unit.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device including: a barrel having a plurality of fins circumferentially formed on a barrel wall; a buckle secured on a first end portion of the barrel to be fastened to a base board of a central processing unit (CPU); a cooling fan provided at a second end portion of the barrel for directing cooling air through the barrel wall and the fins for dissipating heat outwardly as emitted from the CPU which is adhered to the first end portion of the barrel; a vaporizable coolant filled in the barrel; and a transfer member fixed in the barrel for conducting the heat from the CPU to the vaporizable coolant for vaporizing the coolant in order to greatly absorb a vaporization heat during the phase change from the liquid coolant to the coolant vapor, whereby upon contact of the coolant vapor with the barrel wall as cooled by the cooling fan, the coolant vapor will be condensed to liberate the condensation heat which will soon be dissipated through the barrel wall and the fins by the cooling air as delivered from the fan for efficiently cooling the central processing unit.